1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic energy based apparatus for thermal treatment of biological tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices utilize electromagnetic energy to thermally treat biological tissue. For example, see, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,325,796, 6,836,688, 5,697,925, 5,800,493, 5,653,692, 6,443,947, 4,869,248, 5,571,088, 5,474,530 and 5,575,772, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Conventional devices apply electromagnetic energy in microwave or radio frequency range directly to the treated tissue. However, such devices do not allow for fully limiting of the depth of energy penetration into a tissue. As a result, a layer of healthy tissue located behind the treated tissue may be negatively affected. Moreover, these devices do not allow direct control of the temperature in the treated area, and, as a result, the temperature may be higher than required by the procedure and, thus damaging the tissue, or lower than required by the procedure and, thus making the procedure ineffective.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus for thermally treating a biological tissue that allows for a relatively brief treatment in a safe and target-oriented manner.